The invention relates to a housing loudspeaker which in addition to a housing loudspeaker opening has a further opening in the outer wall of the box and is provided with components in the inner space of the box between the loudspeaker and the opening, which components eliminate the sound emitted by the loudspeaker into the inside of the box.
Such a housing loudspeaker uses as components vibrationable web of materials made from a thread lace work, which is suspended in a plurality of yieldable layers within the box (DE-AS 22 18 496). This known housing loudspeaker is sufficiently effective in the lower frequency range, however it is important to eliminate a feedback on the loudspeaker, generated by the sound emitted into the interior of the box at the upper frequency range. Furthermore, it is important not to emit a sound from the opening of the box in the lower frequency range, because this would be counter productive to the front side emission of the loudspeaker.